The Ultimate Crime
by Fairy Princess Moon
Summary: Working at Magix FBI is already hard enough but it gets even worse when the number one criminal has not only escaped but stole your most precious item, your heart. Now Its the FBI's job to catch the criminal on the run and lets just say its not Riven who's on the run
1. The Great Escape

*CLANK CLANK CLANK * "Oh come on, just break already." She said hitting the magic draining shackles on the edge of the sink in the bathroom. Musa knew she didn't have much time until it would be too late for her plan, before they would notice her shackles were on the brink of breaking in two.

*CLANK CLANK CLICK!*

Finally her shackles were broken. She felt a wave of triumph wash over her as the shackles left her wrist and hit the bathroom floor. Musa was now free to use her magic and get herself out of that place and find out where he was.

*Buzz* the fire alarm rang.

That was her first warning sign that she needed to speed things up. She quickly ran her hands through her hair, spell changing the color from blue to blonde. She quickly braided it into a low ponytail. She reached behind her and picked up a medium sized clear zip-loc bag; with a Magix police officer uniform. The newly blonde Musa striped out her orange jumpsuit and into the police uniform. She opened the door leaving the "staff only" bathroom looked both ways and preceded down the hallway.

Walking through one of the work rooms she could hear the sound of metal being melting down and smell it too, as she walked passed the first guard she assured herself that would be the last time she would have to sense these things. A couple of the other females eyed Musa as she was walking; only making eye contact with a few of them none of the inmates could remember seeing this new "guard". Making her way out of the work room she passed a second guard as she instructed the inmates to make way in the hallway. "Come on now single file lines ladies" the guard said as Musa passed her.

Musa kept walking down the hallway passed a person she assumed to be a detective to a lock gate door which could only be opened by a card key which Musa had stashed in the stolen officers uniform pocket. She took it key card out of her pocket and swiped it in the slot. The light went from red to green signaling the door was opened. Musa was only able to push the door a tiny bit open before the guard at the door grab on of the railings on the door blocking Musa from leaving. The female guard looked Musa up and down as she walked around opening the door for Musa. "Have a good day." The officer said smiling at Musa. "Hope you have a good day too, because I know I will sweetie." Musa replied sweetly as she walked through the gated door then out another leading outside.

When Musa stepped outside it was brighter than what she had expected. Squinting her eyes she breathed a sigh of relief and looked around for a car. She spotted a suitable one and walked over to it. Using her magic to unlock the jeep looking car she opened the door and got in. The car was definitely not her style but it would have to do for now. Starting the car with her magic once again it was time to drive out of the parking lot and with a snap of her fingers the radio was turned on to her favorite station and she was on the go. Musa smiled at herself feel just ever so slightly proud of herself, it had been such a long time since she used her magic; she was glad to know she still had it.

Musa knew she had to get out of the officer uniform, but she was short on cash. Musa checked her pockets and found 7 dollars. She thought to herself for a moment then it hit her, she knew exactly where to go. She drove a few more miles and then came to a stop in front of a tiny thrift shop where they sold clothes for very cheap prices. Musa looked at herself in the rear view mirror and grimaced at the blonde hair, she didn't look bad it just wasn't her style. She spelled her hair back to it original color (season 4 hairstyle). Musa took off the officer top to only be left with a white tank top and the black officer pants, which resembled any old pair of black pants.

She walked into the store and looked around then she saw exactly what she needed, a new outfit and a new car. She walked over to the rack with the jackets hanging off of them. She picked up a bright red windbreaker tried it on. While she was looking at herself in the mirror a sales associate came up to her "Hey how you doin'" the teenager asked Musa "I'm good. How are you doing" Musa said "I'm fine." "The Jackets only 10 bucks" the young girl said eagerly trying to make a sale. Musa smiled at her and said "I'll give you 7." The two girls agreed and shook on it. Musa handed the young sales lady her only 7 dollars and walked out with the windbreaker on her back.

Now it was time to get a new car and she knew just where to get it. She walked a couple of blocks to the Magix transport station where people traveled to other magic dimensions and would leave there car with the valet women who also wore bright red windbreakers. Musa arrived just as a luxury car pulled up to the curb. "Sir!" she said indicating she would take care of the car. A man and women got out of the vehicle with a couple of bags and walked up to Musa. "Take good care of her. We'll be back in a month." The man said handing Musa the key to the car and 100 dollars to insure she would take very good care of their car. Musa took the money and keys "Thank you sir" She said smiling at the two. As they walked into the transport station Musa got into the car with the top down and drove off with her blue hair flowing in the wind, she Musa knew she was finally free.

On the other side of Magix Riven was in the National Bank of Magix with the FBI specialists. He was in a room with Brandon, Sky and other specialists watching Timmy crack a safe lock box via live web cam. "Drop 3" Timmy said holding a device like a stethoscope to the lock box. The ginger specialist slowly turned the safe dial. *CLICK* "Drop 2" he said, the specialists watching Timmy were getting exited now. Riven gave Sky and Brandon pats on the back simultaneously as the sat watching their brainy friend. They were one step closer to getting the Marked Men. They watched in agony as he slowly turned the dial again *CLICK* "Drop 4" Timmy stated. Everyone watching sighed in relief "All pins down. Preparing to open." said Nabu through the headset communicating with the entire specialist tem at the bank. As Timmy stepped back to open the lock box something didn't sit right with Riven. "2,3,4" He kept mouthing to himself then it all made sense. "Wait!" The magenta haired specialist yelled but it was too late.

*BOOM* an explosion happened in the lock box filling the room up with smoke causing the fire alarm to go off. Riven covering his mouth and nose rushed into the room where Timmy and the Lock box's were located. "Are you ok?" He said as he brought Timmy back to the room with the other specialist. "What happened?" Brandon and Timmy asked Riven at the same time. "I said wait, you didn't wait." Riven said getting angrier by the moment. "Ugh! Ten thousand man-hours to catch the Marked Men and you idiots blow up my evidence!" he raged on. "Riv how'd you know it was gonna do that?" Sky asked "3,2,4 on your phones what does it spell?" Riven replied "Oh, FBI." Sky said feeling stupid "Apparently they knew we were coming." Nabu said as he made his way into the room. "You don't say smartass" Riven snidely replied as he was dusting his shoulders off. "Shit, I just got the suit cleaned" he thought to himself. Then a fiber a little thinker than hair caught his attention. He picked it up off his shoulders and looked at it. "Since you're all so smart you wanna tell me what this is?" twirling the fiber in his large hands. "Maybe I could identify it when I get to a lab." He offered trying to clean off his glasses.

"How many of you graduated top of your class?" Riven asked sarcastically. Some of the other specialists meekly raised their hands but Brandon, Sky Nabu and Timmy knew better. "Don't raise your hands, don't" Riven said putting his hand to his head rubbing his temples. "Ah, Layla look at this" He said as the Princess walked through the crowd. "Looks like our guys have a sense of humor. Layla didn't respond but instead gave Riven a concerned look. "What?" He asked her. "Musa VanderBelle escaped." She said coldly. Riven looked at her questionably. They walked out of the room and into the main floor of the bank. "The Magix Marshall's are asking for your help" she said dusting off his shoulder and handed him a folder. "My help?" he looked at her then at the folder. "Director Codatorta asked for you directly." She explained. "Me? Why me?" He stopped and looked at the chocolate girl. "Probably because you're the only one who ever caught her" she said. Riven just stood in the bank astonished "How the hell did that damn pixie make it out of a maximum high security prison?" He asked out loud. All Layla could do was shrug her shoulders.


	2. The Deal

Riven walked into the prison. "Agent Sheffield, I'm Johnson, Magix Marshals." Said a not so much older man also wearing a suit, he reached out and shook Riven's hand. "I appreciate the help and you coming down here so fast; you were the case agent?" "Yes, I was." Riven said feeling proud. "So you will agree this is an unusual situation right?" Johnson asked. "Why would Musa run with 1 week left on a 3 year sentence?" Riven said arching his eyebrow. He never did understand Musa fully. "That's what we're wondering. This is Bloom Haskely." Johnson said introducing a woman with long red hair in a ponytail.

"So you're the girl who dropped the ball." Riven stated looking the redhead in the eyes. "You of all people should know what Musa VanderBelle is capable of." Bloom said trying to defend herself. "I know I spent 3 years of my life chasing her, and you let her walk right out the front door." Riven was getting tired of dealing with incompetent people today. "Agents might I remind you VanderBelle has a 4 hour head start?" Johnson butted in before the situation got out of hand.

The other officers filled Riven in as to how Musa had escaped. "VanderBelle came out of the C Block staff bathroom dressed as a guard, where'd she get the uniform?" Riven asked as he walked down the same hallway Musa did before she exited the prison. "Uniform supply company on the internet." Johnson answered. "Did she use a credit card?" Riven asked looking at Johnson as he continued to walk down the hall. Johnson looked at Bloom with slight disappointment in his eyes, Riven turned to Bloom as she spoke. "She used my Magix Express card." Bloom admitted. "We're tracing the number incase she uses it again" Johnson said trying to make up for Blooms mistake.

"She won't." Riven said as the reached the cell that use to hold the criminal. Riven entered the cell and looked around. The tally marks on the wall counting the days she was there caught his attention. The sound of other inmates talking could be heard in the distance. "How'd she get the key cards for the gate?" Riven asked as he look at the walls that had drawings on them. He had to admit Musa did have some talent. "Well we think she re-striped a utility card using the record head on that." Johnson said gesturing to and old radio cassette player. Riven pressed one of the buttons and the cassette door opened.

Riven took out the cassette tape and closed the cassette door. "Could've given her a CD player." Riven said as he shook his head. How could they have been so stupid? "She broke out of the shackles, walked out the front door stole a maintenance jeep in the parking lot. We found it abandoned near the transport station." Johnson said as Riven picked up a book entitled '_101 Ways Out of Shackles' _ "We beefed up security just in case she tries to get out that way." Johnson finished.

"No we're not gonna catch Musa using road blocks and wanted posters." Riven said as he picked a smaller book which had a pamphlet inside it. Johnson and Bloom were looking at the pamphlet; it had the Magix Transport stations valet women on the front of it wearing their signature red windbreakers. Riven was trying to piece everything together when the sound of Blooms voice interrupted him. "She's a lot smarter than I would expect for a blonde." The redhead said. Riven looked up at the guard "Musa's not a Blonde."

They were all in the security room looking back at the footage of that day. "There's a camera on the outside of every bathroom." Bloom said as she played the footage of Musa entering the bathroom with blue hair and leaving it as a blonde. "I could hardly recognize her." Riven said as he looked at the footage. "That was this morning?" Riven asked "Yes" the redheaded guard replied. "Run it back" Riven commanded. Bloom ran the footage back until Riven said stop. "That day when she started checking out all theses books, I want to know everything that happened that day."

"She had a visitor." Johnson said as he gave Riven the visitors log with the book open to the last day Musa got a visitor. Riven glanced down and instantly he could feel a headache coming on. Johnson noticing this looked down to the name and asked "Jared, you know him?" Riven sighed "Yeah, I do." I need to see video of their meeting.

They brought Riven the new footage and began to play it for him but there was no sound. "No audio?" He asked hoping there was "No" Bloom shook her head. "He comes back every week like clockwork." Johnson said as he reviewed the visitor's log. "He's not thrilled about this visit." Riven said examining Jared's face. Johnson and Riven study the footage intently; they could see Musa's eyes start to water. "How soon can we get a lip reader here?" Johnson asked "I'll save you the trouble." He interrupted "Peace, Musa. It's been real." Riven wondered what changed Jared's mind.

"Did he come back next week?" Riven asked "Never came back" Johnson said looking at the video. "Okay. Let's find Jared." Riven said getting up from the desk.

3 police cars pulled up in front of the building where Jared lives. Riven went inside the building and up to Jared's apartment. He was a little surprised that the door was unlocked, but when he stepped inside he was no longer surprised. He breathed in the scent of lavender and he knew Musa was there and near by she probably picked the lock. He knew everything about her down to the way she smelt, well he spent 3 years chasing after her so he should know everything about her. I walked further into the apartment and realized it was empty; that's why her scent was so easy to pick up on.

"I see Jared moved out." Riven said making his presence known. Usually Musa would've picked up on the sound of someone else but she was too deep in her own thoughts to realize. Musa was sitting on the floor of an empty apartment wondering where it all went wrong holding a wine bottle. "He left you a message in that?" Riven half joked as he walked closer to her. "The bottle is the message." Musa said somberly "It's been a while." Riven said to Musa "Yea, a few years give or take." She half laughed. "You carrying?" He asked as a precautionary question. "You know I don't like guns." She said looking over her shoulder to get a glance of the agent who cane to arrest her. "That's never stopped you from using one." Riven said remembering the time she shot at him. "They're asking me what kind of a girl will pull a bonehead move like that with just a week to go." Riven asked about her escape. "I guess you figured it out." Musa sighed "Jared says peace to you in prison, and then gets busy with his disappearing act, his trail ends here. But you already know that" Riven said trying to gain more insight into Musa's movements. "I missed him by 2 days" Musa said shaking her head. "Still it only took you a day to escape the super-max, damn impressive pixie." Riven joked as he finally walked in front of Musa and say her for the first time in years. "All cleared subject identified and unarmed." Riven said into his walkie talkie "Roger that." The officer replied. Musa looked up to Riven

"We surrounded?" Riven nodded in response "How many?" she inquired "Including me my team and the Marshals; all of them I think." Riven said a light from one of the sirens shined across Riven Face. Usually his face was hard and cold but he had a soft spot for Musa that he hated to admit. "What's the message?" Riven asked as he looked down and the wine bottle. "Goodbye." She scoffed. At that point he almost felt sorry for her. "You know there gonna give you another 3 years for this?" Riven told the blue haired woman. "I don't care." She said coldly looking down at the ground, then she looked back to Riven and began to giggle. Riven gave her a questionable look. "That's the same suit you wore last time you arrested me." She answered getting up off the ground. Riven looked down at himself to verify what the fairy was saying. "Classics never go out of style." Riven had learned that from his partner Brandon's fiancé Stella. Musa stood up and walked over to Riven slowly although she was shorter than Riven Musa could see a fiber on his shoulder.

Musa reached her hand up to Riven's shoulder. He stiffened up a bit; Musa realized this and slowly showed him her hand signaling she wasn't trying to hurt him. Musa picked the fiber off of his suit jacket and twirled it in her smaller hand in front of Riven. "You know what this is?" Musa asked Riven. "No idea, I got it from a case I was suppose to be working on before the yanked me off to find you pixie." Riven admitted fixing the sleeve of his jacket. "You think you'll catch those guys." She asked Riven looked up and simply said "Don't know." He thought to himself "they're good, maybe as good as you." He said with the siren lights still going across his face.

Musa chuckled a bit, "What's it worth if I tell you what it is?" Musa asking trying to bargain with the magenta haired specialist "Is it worth a meeting?" Riven looked at her curiously, what was she getting at. "What are you talking about Musa?" "If I tell you what this is right now will you meet me back in prison in one week?" Musa explained "It's just a meeting." Musa smiled at him charmingly. The sounds of the other agents coming up the stairs was getting louder; Riven though it over, what was there to loose. "Okay" the specialist said.

"It's a security fiber for the new Linphean hundred dollar bill." The fairy said handing the fiber back to Riven before the agents knocked down the door. Musa turned her head to see the agents barging into the apartment. Musa knew what was about to happen she put her hands up in surrendering position. "Put your hands where I can see them." One agent said as another put Musa back in the magical restraints "Lets go" the agents said and as they began to take Musa away she said "One week." and continued to be lead out.

The next day Riven had a meeting with Layla. As he walked into headquarters to meet Layla he noticed some of the specialist eyeing him and talking about him. He was about to go over there and ask what they were talking about but at the same moment Layla had spotted him. "Hey!" she called out to the brooding specialist "Hey" he said walking to the woman. "What's got those guys so riled up?" He asked walking to the elevator. They came to a stop when Layla said "You do, VanderBelle was right that stuff from the bank vault, security fibers for the new Linphean 100." She said handing him a folder. Riven opened the folder and read what was inside. "Well I'll be damned." Riven said slightly smiling. "Apparently, the formula is still classified." Layla said to Riven "The Solarian secret service are very curious to know how you figured it out" She finished.

Riven Looked back at the other specialist and chuckled. "This should be fun." Riven said "You may have started an intergalactic incident." Layla said giggling at Riven's response.

Riven made good on his promise and went to see Musa in prison. "So how'd you know?" He asked. "Come on, Riven. It's what I do." Musa said flirtatiously "How upset were the Linphean's?" Musa asked as a follow up. "Oh, very." Riven smirked. "Or as upset as Linphean's can get. All right, so I agreed to a meeting; we're meeting." He said as he sat down on the top of the back part of the seat with is feet on the chair. "I know why you call them the Marked Men." Musa spoke "Like the old school robbers they always left a calling card but disappear like ghosts whenever you get close to them." Riven looked at her curiously. "How do you know anything about them?" "Oh come on, you know my life you don't think I know yours? Did you get the birthday cards?" Musa challenged. "Nice touch." Riven said Musa was a different type of criminal he couldn't pin point what exactly it was 2 and a half years ago that drew him to her and that's what he like the most.

"You've been after the Marked Men almost as long as you were after me. I'll help you catch them." Musa said honestly "Really, really how does that work you wanna be prison pen pals?" Riven smirked was this little fairy thinking she must've been out of her mind. Musa smirked and opened the folder that she had on the table and pointed to it. Riven saw this and sat down and looked at the paper. "You can get me out of here. There's a case law, precedent. I can be released into your custody." Musa said explaining her idea.

"Nice. This is real nice. But you're right I do know you, and I know the second you're out you'll take off after Jared." Did she really think he would fall for that '_silly pixie'_ he thought to himself. "Riven, I'm not gonna run. GPS tracking anklet. The new ones are magic proof never been skipped on." Musa's melodic voice said. Her deep blue eyes looking into Riven Violet ones made him feel something he never wanted to feel from her ever again since the last time almost 3 years ago. "There's always a first time." Riven said breaking stare. "Think about it." Musa said "Sorry, Musa. Nice try." He said as he got up and left, leaving Musa alone with the guard and her thoughts.

Musa laid in her bed in her cell with the light on. A guard walked down the hall and stopped in front of Musa's cell "Musa you gotta turn that off hun." The guard said nicely. "Can I get one more minute Nikki?" Musa asked "Okay one more minute." The guard answered. "Nikki, is it midnight already?" The blue haired inmate asked "Yea Musa, it is." The blonde guard said as she walked down the hall making sure all the lights were off. Musa sat up and looked at her wall filled with tally marks. She picked up her marker and added to more tally marks on the wall. Her planned had failed and her backup plan failed, Jared had failed her too. Musa never felt so down on her luck in her life. It all hit her she had failed at all failed and she couldn't take it. She began crossing out all of the tallies. She got so angry she accidentally hit the only light bulb and broke it. "Shut up dam!" one of the inmates yelled out. Musa just sat there and breathed. Musa ran her fingers through her sweated out hair, picked up the market and walked over to another wall and started a new tally count for her new sentence. She was defeated.

Riven was sitting at home trying to focus but all he could do was think of Musa. Her hair, her eyes, her smell, everything about her was just so appealing to him but he needed to shake those feelings. He picked up that birthday card she managed to send to him from prison. He never did ask how she got his address. Riven picked up his phone and called Nabu, he was the only one he could talk to about this because Nabu was the only other person who knew what really happened between Musa and Riven.

"What's wrong now Riven?" Nabu said as he answered the phone. "What? Nothing!" Riven said defensively. "If everything was ok you wouldn't be calling me at 2 in the morning." Nabu said making a point "I guess, I just don't know what to do." Riven said feeling unsure. "You're considering taking the deal? Of course you are you'd be sleeping if you weren't" Nabu did make a good point "I just don't want that to happen again I don't think I could take that." Riven said as he thought back to 2 and a half years ago when he first met Musa.

Ok guy plz review and tell me what you think

Thank You


	3. Flash Back

*_Flash back_*

Riven was sitting in a bar with a group of guy friends after a long day at work. The bar was dim and not yet fully packed with people. There had been a string of art thefts happening, and Riven and his team couldn't figure out who was responsible for it. The guys were throwing back beers left and right, talking, laughing, and trying to do anything to relax themselves from the stress at work. "Yea Lillian just keeps hounding me about being exclusive with her; she wants to move in with me." Complained Ryan half drunkenly. "No one wants to hear bitch like a little girl." Riven said as he took a gulp of his beer.

"No one cares about your relationship problems." "Well maybe you'd be more understanding if you actually had a girlfriend." Ryan's reply was met with a bunch of "Oh shit's" and "He's calling you out Riven!" from the young cops. Riven didn't like being embarrassed. "Please." Riven scoffed "I could get any girl in here." Riven wasn't one to let his pride be bruised. "Oh really now?" Ryan questionably "Yea, wanna bet?" Riven said getting a little louder.

"Okay than it's a bet; let's see." Ryan said looking around the bar for a suitable target someone who looked like they wouldn't just fall for anything. "How bout that blonde?" Alex another cop said. "No she's too wasted; she'd go home with a pickle." Ryan kept looking no one seemed suitable. "How bout her?" Alex said nodded his head over to the woman you just walked in to the bar. She just entered so she wasn't the least bit drunk so she was perfect.

"Yea Riven go over there and go get her that is if you still think you can." Ryan said challenging Riven. Riven only scoffed as he finished the last bit of his beer and got up. "Watch and learn boys, just watch and learn." Riven began walking over to wear the woman was sitting. He dusted off his well tailored suit making sure he looked appropriate to approach her. He didn't want to be rejected because he looked like a slob. Riven almost laughed when he thought back to his high school days and how he would've never been caught in a suit, my how the times have changed.

The woman was sitting at the bar top by herself. She was wearing a short black velvet dress that was backless with long sleeves. The dress was almost teasing to Riven in how he could see all of her porcelain skin on her back but none on her arms. Her hair was a deep midnight blue lightly curled, all to her left side held by a few bobby pins. Riven walked over to the bar top and ordered a drink from the bar tender. Riven looked over at the woman. "Hey, I didn't think I'd run into you here; it's been a while since I last saw you." Riven said to the woman as if he knew her. The woman smiled and shook her head and replied "I know, when was the last time I saw you?" Riven was taken aback, he had never met this woman but he had to keep it going. "I think it was Jake's thing." He lied "So how've you been?" He was curious to see what she would say.

The woman's smile faltered a bit. "I'm sorry, I don't know if you know; but I was in a car accident." The woman said to Riven her azure eyes looking sad. "Ever since the coma I've had trouble putting names to people's faces; do you mind telling me who you are?" The woman said kindly Riven felt horrible, how could he try and trick this poor woman into thinking they knew each other. Maybe if they were in high school Riven would have surely taken advantage of this but he wasn't the same guy. Riven's act quickly faltered. "Listen you don't know me, we never met, I'm so sorry." Riven said feeling guilty.

"I've never been in coma." The woman interrupted with a smirk on her face. "What then why would you say you were?" Riven said half mad half confused. "Because you totally deserved that, that was a terrible pick up line." She laughed. Riven had to admit the woman was very attractive and had a smile that could light up a room. "Okay let's start over, I'm Riven." The cop said. "I'm Musa." She smiled again "So what brings you in here officer?" Musa asked taking a sip of her martini. Riven raised his brow at her '_How'd she know I was a cop?'_ The magenta haired officer thought to himself. "That's either a gun on your hip or you're just happy to see me." Musa said crossing her legs seductively "Your badge is showing too." She giggled Riven looked down and blushed a bit. Musa was a flirtatious one and Riven took a liking to that. No other woman ever had that affect on him. "Looks like Riven might actually get her number." Said Alex as he looked on with the other cops. "Yea it does and she's actually pretty hot, I should've gone over there and talked to her." Ryan said kind of jealously. "Don't you already have a girlfriend?" Said Blake another cop. "Oh right, don't tell Lillian about that." Ryan said having forgotten about his girlfriend.

Back at the bar top Musa and Riven were exchanging flirtatious remarks, drinking and just having a good time in general. "So how's cop life treating you?" Musa asked Riven couldn't help but indulge in her seductive melodic voice. "It's been more stressful than usual, there's a string of art thefts and me and my team can't even get a lead on the guy. '_What makes you so sure he's a guy' _Musa asked herself but there was no need to voice her question to the cop. "Since you already know about my job tell me Musa, what do you do for a living?" Riven asked. Musa looked up at Riven with her eyes slightly hooded then bit her bottom lip. Musa's movements were so erotic to Riven it was almost painful for him. A sly flirtatious smirk crept on Musa's face as she said. "I'm an art thief officer, are you gonna arrest me now? Maybe even frisk me?" Letting the words linger on her lips as they came out.

Frisking her wasn't the only thing Riven wanted to do with her. Riven was enjoying the time he was spending with Musa but he knew he needed to get home soon so he could sober up for the long day of work he knew he had tomorrow, but before Riven could say anything Musa beat him to it. "I have a lot of work I need to do so I have to head home now, but it was nice talking to you officer Riven." Musa said as she sauntered passed him and towards the ladies room leaving the scent of lavender lingering in Riven's nostrils.

Riven walked back to the table full of now drunken cops. "And that my friends is how you do it." Riven said sitting at the table leaning back putting his feet on the table and his hands behind his head, "So you got her number?" Ryan asked "Shit." Riven said quietly, he had been so caught up talking to Musa he forgot to ask for her number. Just as his team was about to rip him a new one Musa made her way to the table where Riven was sitting and slipped him a folded piece of paper then winked at him; Musa then turned around and headed for the door letting her hips sway as she walked. Riven opened the folded piece of paper and read it '_call me 555-484-6473 XOXO, Musa'_. Riven sat back again and thought to himself _'Life is good.'_

_*End of Flash back*_

The prison gate opened as Musa walked passed with two guards behind her. She looked up and felt the sun's heat warm up her face and then she smiled. She looked in front of her and her eyes were met with Riven. "Let me see it." He said she pulled up she pant leg to show him the tracking anklet that was placed on her. "You understand how this works?" "I'm being released into the custody of Magix FBI under your supervision. Let this thing chafe my leg. Anything I'm missing?" Musa replied walking to Riven who was sitting on top of his car. "Yeah. If you run and I catch you, which you know I will because I'm 2-and-0 you're not back here for 3 years you're here for life." Riven said sternly. He wanted to make it very clear that he would not put up with any more of Musa's games.

"You're gonna be tempted to look for Jared, don't." Musa nodded "I told you the bottle meant goodbye." "Then leave it at that. This is a temporary situation, help me catch the Marked Men, we can make it permanent" Riven said as he got off of his car and into it. Musa followed him. "So where are we going?" Musa asked "You're new home." Riven said. Musa hadn't thought of where she would be staying after she got out. Riven and Musa drove for a little while to a real cheap part of Magix. The streets were dirty and un kept. They stopped at a small dingy looking hotel. It was rundown but still livable. The walls looked like they needed a good fixing and paint job, this was definitely not Musa's first choice of a home. Riven and Musa walked into the hotel to the shabby front desk of the lobby which wasn't a lobby at all.

"This is Musa VanderBelle. My office called earlier." Riven said to the desk clerk. The woman turned around and picked a key up and handed it to Musa. "Here you go, snake eyes." She said as Musa took the key from her. "Thank you." Musa turned to Riven and whispered. "Can I talk to you for a second?" She said as she led Riven away from the desk clerk. *SLAM* Musa and Riven looked at the desk clerk who just seemingly just killed a roach on the table with a book. "Do I have to stay here?" Musa asked almost pleadingly. "Toughen up, it cost 700 dollars to house you on the inside so that's what it cost here. For the money this is as good as it gets. You find something better take it." Riven said laughing on the inside. _'Well you get what you deserve.' _He thought to himself '_You do the crime you do the time.'_ "What about clothes? I'm wearing everything I have." Musa said hoping Riven would take pity on her but no such luck. "You like thrift stores, there's one at the end of the block he said pointing outside. Musa rolled her eyes in protest but Riven just shook his head and continued.

"Your anklet is set up so you can go anywhere within two miles of this place. Here's your homework." The detective said giving Musa a stack of papers "Remember two miles." He reminded "See you at 7 am." He said as he walked out of the dingy hotel leaving Musa as the desk clerk swung at another roach.

Musa took Riven advice and went into the thrift store. She was looking for clothes that suited her style but so far nothing would do. At the door a lady and a gentleman walked through with a bunch of clothing in their hands. Musa looked over at the two, they seemed very well dressed and that caught Musa's attention. "We've come to donate these." The woman said. She was tall, slim and tan with light brown hair with just a few pieces highlighted blonde framing her face. The man was taller and pail, well built with long dark blue hair held together in a ponytail.

The sales man was sorting the clothes out on the counter. The clothes were nice very rich in taste, something Musa could work with. "Wow these are lovely." Musa said looking at the clothes and then to the couple. "They belonged to my little sister, Cindy." Said the man." "She moved out and left quite a bit of clothes, she said to do what we want with them so we're donating them, she really did have a great taste in clothes." Said the woman who had a very soft voice. "May I?" Musa said to the clerk as he handed her the jacket. "Thank you." Musa looked at the inside label and was shocked. "This is a Devore." The woman looked at Musa and nodded. "Yes, I'm glad to see someone appreciate these. We have a whole room full of them."

"A whole room?" Musa asked "Mm-hm. Well now we don't really have a use for it." The woman said as she helped Musa try on the jacket. "My little sister would wear that jacket every time she would go sing." Then man said. "She used to sing?" "All the time the house was filled with music but now it's seems empty doesn't it Helia?" The woman said. "Yea you're right I do miss the music Flora." Musa smiled at the couple and said "Do you live nearby?"

The next morning Riven went over to the dingy hotel where he left Musa. "I'm here for VanderBelle room 11." He said while taking a sip of his coffee. He cringed a bit at the taste of the terrible coffee. "Oh, yeah yeah, old snake eyes. Nice pretty gal. Left you note." The desk woman said handing Riven a folded piece of paper. What was Musa up to? Riven opened the note which read '_Dear Riven, I have moved 1.5 miles 78 Riverside ave XOXO Musa'. _Riven just crumpled the paper and tossed it as he walked out to his car. He drove exactly 1.5 miles to the address Musa left him and parked his car. When He got out he was amazed at the mansion in front of him "You've gotta be kidding me." He said aloud to himself.

He rang the doorbell but then became impatient and knocked. He tried peering in to the mansion to see who was inside. A maid came and answered the door. "Good day." She greeted Riven as he walked in, "I think I have the wrong address." Riven admitted there was no way Musa was living here. "You must be Riven." Said Flora walking from the downstairs den with Helia. "I'm looking for Musa VanderBelle." He said turning to face the couple. "She's upstairs." Helia answered further shocking Riven.

An amazed Riven walked up the stars to the rooftop or the mansion to be met with Musa playing music reading a magazine in a robe as if she were on vacation. Although Riven was angry Musa ended up in such an amazing house, the animalistic side of Riven was excited that she was only wearing a robe and there was a breeze that was sure to pick up. He was hoping he'd get a glimpse of Musa in all of her glory but he couldn't act on those feelings that would be wrong. "You're here early." Musa said looking away from her magazine. "We're checking a lead at the transport station. We've got a hit on Snow White."

"Snow White, the phrase you've decoded from a suspected Mark Men communiqué to Andros." Musa said folding up her magazine smiling at Riven. Musa was testing him but he needed to keep his cool. "You moved." Riven said stating the obvious. "It's nicer than the other place, don't you think?" Musa said moving her bangs out of her eyes but the wind kept blowing them back. "Yeah I don't remember the other place having a view." He griped. "I went to the thrift store like you suggested and Flora," "The lady with the husband. We met." Riven said cutting Musa off. "They we're donating Helia's sister's clothes, we hit it off they had an empty room. Look you said if I found a nicer place for the same price, I should take it." Now Musa was getting under his skin, she had just gotten out of prison and already she had a nicer home than him. "I did say that. All this for 700?" Musa nodded in response. '_Damn pixie'_

"Unbelievable, go get dressed." He said to Musa as he shook his head. Musa got up and walked passed Riven heading downstairs to get dressed. Riven sat down and looked on at the view of the city, it was beautiful to say the least. He noticed a coffee pot and some mugs and decided to pour himself a class. Flora came up on the roof and sat down next to Riven as Riven was taking a sip of the coffee. "It's perfect, even the freaking coffee is perfect." He said aloud. Flora laughed at Riven "That's not jewelry on her ankle you know, she's a felon." He said as if Flora wasn't already informed. "So were Helia and Cindy." She said giving him inside information. All Riven could do was drink the rest of his coffee.

Musa came downstairs to an angry Riven a waiting. "Okay just let me fix my makeup." She said walking towards a mirror. "We don't have time for you to try and look cute." He said angrily. "You're upset." Musa said observing Riven's broodiness consume him. "Come on let's go." Riven said as he made a turn for the door. "Sour grapes." Musa whispered to herself. "What was that?" Riven half yelled turning back to Musa. He looked down at her deep azure eyes angrily. "Look, you tell me what rule I broke and I'll thumb it back to prison my self." Musa said a bit frighten at how Riven approached her. There was only one time she had ever seen him this angry.

"For starters. I work hard. I do my job well and I don't have a 10 million dollar view of Magix that I only have to pay 700 dollars for while we sip espresso." "Why not?" Musa said as if it was really that easy "Because I'm not supposed to, the amount of work I do equals certain things in the real world not cappuccino in the clouds." Riven sighed "This is the kind of something for nothing schemes that leads to the frauds that got you locked up." He said trying to make sense to Musa. "I think it's frappes that we have in he sky." Musa said irritating Riven to his limits "That's it get in the car." Riven said scolding her as if she was a child. Boy oh boy was this gonna be a long day


End file.
